For One Night Only
by herzog
Summary: Tony and Ziva end up staying in a motel for the night very cheesy i know! and inevitable smut ensues!


**Hey, i posted this ages ago but it didn't work properly, i don't know what was wrong but it kept disappearing coming up "Story not found" and got like one review so i just took it down and was going to change it to see if i could make it better but then completely forgot about it until right now!! I was clearing out my computer and i just thought what the hell, post it again why not? Send me any suggestions you have!!**

* * *

"If you had listened to me we would not be in this situation." Ziva grumbled and drummed her fingers against the door frame.

"The sat nav was telling me to go left and it never lets me down!"

"It sent us down a farm track!" Ziva exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well I didn't realise that at the time!" Tony retorted grumpily.

"It was made of dirt!"

"It could have been a short cut." he hissed,

"Oh yes it has definitely cut a lot of time off of our journey we are now practically back where we started. Or so you hope, otherwise you have no idea where we are!" Ziva snapped at him, he slammed his foot down on the breaks causing the car to come screeching to a halt in the middle of the deserted country road.

"Ok that's it, if you're so sure you can get us back faster then you drive." he yelled suddenly,

"Fine!" they both flung their doors open and marched around the car, giving each other death stares as they past. They had just sat down when Ziva revved the engine and zoomed off before Tony had even snapped in his seatbelt, "Ziva!" he let put a strangled cry, "You don't even know where you're going! Slow down!"

"You said that I could drive!"

"Yeah, well, it was a rash decision." he grumbled as she chuckled at him gripping the sides of his seat.

"Don't worry Tony, there is no need to cry, when was the last time I had an incident whilst driving?"

"The last time I let you drive!!" he screeched as the car flew down the narrow road at a terrifying speed.

"You are such a . . ." Ziva was cut off by Tony's mobile ringing, he flipped it open,

"DiNozzo,"

"Tony? Where are you?" McGee

"Flying towards my premature death." he muttered

"Uh . . . Right, well whereon the road are you?"

"All over it,"

"We are almost back where we started McGee, Tony got us lost AGAIN!" Ziva yelled from her side of the car, able to make out the conversation."

"Oh, well that's kind of lucky cause . . . Uh the boss wants you to go back to Crozet."

"What?"

"The park rangers have Petty Officer Stevenson's brother in Shenandoah, he'll be home tomorrow morning so the Boss wants you to question him, see if he has any idea why someone uh, killed him ok?"

"So what we need to stay the night?" Tony sighed.

"Well it's either that or you go all the way back tomorrow. See look on the Brightside, you're practically there!"

"Oh fantastic!" Tony sighed sarcastically snapping his phone shut, "Turn it around, we're going back."

"Yes I heard, we are going in the right direction."

"You haven't changed direction"

"Yes, because I was aiming to go back to where we started from since unlike you I thought that maybe driving around random backloads, hoping that you will magically find the right way home is stupid when we could take a route which I can remember!"

"Right good, fine." Tony slouched down in his seat sulkily, staring out the window at the blurry scenery flying past. "You know, we're in no rush now, there's no need to try and break the sound barrier." he muttered.

"Well if you had listened to me in the first place we would have been closer to D.C than them it we would not have to stay out here!" She snapped back.

"Oh my God! Would you stop! Alright ok! I was wrong, you were right!" he shouted, suddenly admitting defeat as he stared at her with his eyes burning in annoyance. Ziva smirked at him, eyes glinting smugly, she reached out and patted his cheek gently;

"See that was not so hard!"

An hour later Ziva drew into the car park of a small motel, she sighed and opened turned off the engine.

"So. . . We sharing tonight sweet cheeks, kiss and make up huh?" he suggested, cheekily waggling his eyebrows at her, she turned to face him and narrowed her eyes at him,

"I'm not sharing with you again. You snore!"

"Well think it through carefully it's a one night only offer-what happens in Crozet." She smiled at him and laughed huskily, leaning in slowly until her face was centimetres away from his face

"Well I will use all my strength to resist," she snorted opened her door and climbed out.

"You'll regret it,"

"Yes, of course I will." she replied as they crossed the car park, "Apart of me will always wonder." she whispered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There's no need to be rude and by the way, you snore like a warthog!" she slapped his arm angrily,

"I do not!" he laughed and they were still bickering when they entered the small office.

"Can I help you?" a dumpy middle aged woman sat behind the counter smiling welcomingly, "You guys looking for a room?"

"Two, two rooms," Ziva blurted out suddenly causing the woman to look slightly taken aback at her reaction.

"Ehm, ok no problem." Tony couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed-he had half hoped she would say that there was only one room left, they would have to share. It would have been so clichéd but hey, he wouldn't have complained about sharing a bed with Ziva. Having her warm body next to him all night, maybe even touching, being able to smell her, watch her sleep, seeing her get ready in the morning. He shook his head to clear these thoughts out of his head, he was actually beginning to scare himself with these kinds of thoughts about her. She had no idea that she dominated his thoughts, he was practically like a stalker.

"We have two rooms, they have adjoining doors though; is that ok?" the motel manager spoke again bringing Tony out of his thoughts.

"Yes that's fine thank you." he answered quickly. They paid, got the keys and began strolling towards their rooms.

"It is a nice night. We should go for a walk Tony." he snorted.

"Are you kidding, we've been working all day all I want is a shower and some food."

"how shocking"

"Yeah so I'm hungry what should we order, I'm feeling some Chinese" Ziva sighed,

"Fine, I will walk into town and pick us up something to eat." she said as they reached their doors.

"Great, just get a selection y'know whatever you want."

"How considerate of you,"

"I'm just that kinda guy" he grinned widely at her as he stepped into his room, she laughed and opened her own door, dumping her rucksack before turning and walking straight back out.

An hour later she was banging on his door, it swung open revealing Tony standing in nothing but his boxers.

"ah you have been expecting me?" she asked in a seductive voice, he smiled,

"Uh I had a little accident, spilt coffee-I had to rinse them out." he grinned at her, "And well the shirt off is just a precaution-need to wear it tomorrow can't risk spilling Chinese on it." He stepped back to let her in, she brushed past him, feeling his skin was still warm and damp from his shower.

"You do not carry a spare in your back pack?"

"Well, obviously not Ziva, otherwise I wouldn't' have had to take off my top." she tutted at him,

"You should be better prepared." he rolled his eyes and took the bag from her, laying the food out on the bedside table. Ziva sat down crossed legged

on the bed and reached out to take a box of noodles while staring at his stomach, "You have been working on your six pack again?" she raised an

eyebrow at him as he ran a hand across his muscles and laughed,

"Ah see something you like? Regretting turning me down?" She just chuckled and leant back against the headboard. They ate in silence for a few

moments before Tony turned on the TV providing a little background noise.

"Hey this is pretty good," he mumbled through a mouthful of chicken, Ziva reached out her chopsticks to pick up a piece but Tony tried to move it

out of her reach, "Hey, that wasn't an invitation to steal some!" she managed to grab a chunk and frowned,

"I went for it, and paid for it for that matter!" she retorted, waggling it in his face, she began pulling it back towards her but it slid from the sticks and

plopped down onto his skin.

"Uh! Look at that man there's sauce everywhere!" he shouted, picking it up and sticking it in his mouth,

"Well, at least you are not wearing your shirt Tony." Ziva consoled him as she wiped off the sauce off with her napkin, she had thought nothing of it

at first but now she was rubbing his bare chest she could feel the gentle tickle of his hair against her skin and the firmness of his newly built up

muscles underneath her hand. She sighed and pulled her tissue back, smiling uncomfortably p at him, he was watching her quietly.

"Yeah, I guess that's lucky."

They finished eating in a companionable silence, watching TV as they ate until they were totally stuffed full. The lay on the bed for a while, there

arms touching slightly as they spoke about the case and the shows they were watching on the tv, anything really. Eventually Ziva stood up,

"Well, I am going to bed now, do you want me to wake you up in the morning Tony?"

"Excuse me I manage perfectly well to get myself up everyday." she shrugged slightly,

"Suit yourself." she walked towards the door, "Good night." she closed the door behind her and walked round to her own room.

She got ready for bed and then lay stretched out on the duvet, staring at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she tried to fall asleep but the thought of

Tony's hot damp skin kept flashing into her mind, as did the feel of their arms resting against each other as the lay together on his bed. She sighed

and sat up, agitated she turned on the tv to try and push the thoughts out of her head while wishing she had agreed to share with Tony. That way at

least she would be able to sleep without imagining his skin and scent as he would be lying right next to her, driving her crazy in close quarters

rather than from a distance.

Next door Tony had been drifting in and out of sleep for a while, each time he dozed off a different dream slid into his head, all of them involving

Ziva. Her voice, her eyes, her skin, her smell, her laugh, her kiss-he couldn't escape her. He groaned and tried to think of something else but he

couldn't escape her, she had him completely under her control. He turned the tv off and rolled onto his side, feeling his boxers tighten ever so

slightly as he began wondering what she was doing, what was she wearing, was she sleeping in her underwear? Or naked? Just on the other side of

the thin motel wall. He could see light spilling under their adjoining doors, she was still awake. He closed his eyes and forced himself to try and think

of someone else, after a few seconds he gave up. He lay in the silence for a few minutes, contemplating turning the tv back on when he heard a

sound from next door, or so he thought. He listened out again, waiting to see if it would happen again and it did. It was a soft moaning sound coming

from next door, he scrambled off the bed and pressed his ear to the door. He listened closely and heard muffled groans and moans from next door,

he groaned himself-she was torturing him. He shut his eyes and continued to eavesdrop, he was definitely crossing into becoming a creepy voyeur.

She mumbled softly, murmuring something over and over again, he bent down and listened at the crack under the door, desperate to work out what

she saying, whose name she was repeating. For a while he could only hear more moaning, it was so hot his own breaths became more laboured as

he became more aroused.

" . . . ony . . ." he held his breath, that could have been his name, "Tonyyyy . . ." that was definitely his name. He bit his lip, she was thinking about

him. He sat on the floor for a minute, trying to order his thoughts, he couldn't believe this. Then it suddenly occurred to him that maybe she knew

that he could hear her-maybe she was playing him. He leapt to his feet and ran to his door, throwing it open and moved towards her window there

was a small crack in her curtains and so he peered through it. He could see her lying on the bed with her legs spread apart and her knees bent, she

was wearing only her t-shirt which was pulled up revealing her toned stomach. She was biting her lip as one hand was squeezing a breast while the

other was hidden between thighs. His breath became heavier and heavier while he watched her hands move across her caramel skin as she pushed

her head back into the pillow, her mouth open slightly as she moaned again. He suddenly snapped and marched towards her door, unable to control

himself any longer. He banged on the door, inside Ziva sat up and began looking around for her trousers but could only find her underwear, she

pulled them on and continued raking the room with her eyes "ZIVA!" he banged again, louder and more desperately than before. Ziva gasped and

stared at the door, Did he know? Had he heard? She cringed and stood rooted to the spot wishing the ground would just swallow her up. "Ziva!!" he

yelled again, still banging roughly against the door so she swallowed and started walking towards it. She slowly pulled it open, trying to pull her top

down a bit to cover up more of her skin but as soon as she opened the door Tony sighed and grabbed he, hoisting her up into his arms and squeezing

her ass tightly. She gasped in shock as she wrapped her arms and legs around him instinctively, clutching onto him. He practically ran towards the

bed holding, she groaned as she felt him hard against her, "Tony . . ." she whimpered quietly in his ears before he roughly threw her on to the bed.

She landed on her back with her legs splayed apart but propped herself up onto her elbows as he tugged off her pants and then pushed her back

down, clambering on top of her while she began ripping his boxers down his thighs until he kicked them off. He pushed himself roughly inside her

and groaned as he felt her hot wetness envelope him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head and moved onto his knees

to provide enough leverage to start thrusting roughly into her. She pulled her knees back and crossed her feet behind his ass as he pounded into her.

She shouted every time she felt him thrust into her, squeezing her eyes shut to concentrate on the pleasure. He grunted in time with her shrieks,

revelling in the sounds he was eliciting from her. Squeezing her wrists tighter her nuzzled his head against her shoulder, inhaling her deeply and

then sucking on her damp skin kissing up to her ear which he nipped gently.

"Oh Tony!" she screamed as he nibbled her skin. He pulled his head back from her neck and stared down at her, her head was thrown back with her

eyes squeezed tight shut as she bit down n her lip trying to control her screams.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva!" he chanted her name over and over again, "Ziva, open your eyes," he grunted as he thrust into her, "Look at me!" he demanded.

She smiled slightly and slowly flicked her eyes open, revealing the dark sparkling brown he longed to see. He groaned again and began to thrust

even harder and deeper causing her to scream louder, shouting his name over and over again as she writhed under him trying to wriggle out of his

grip but he kept her pinned down.

"Tony!" she whimpered as she felt the tension build in her, she twisted her hands round and started digging her nails into his hands. She started

gulping in air and grunting as she reached the edge, pulling her knees up allowing him to thrust deeper inside her a few more times before he sent

her over the edge. She threw her head back arching her neck up screaming his name as her muscles contracted around him as she came. Her

bodyflopped against the bed, her head lolled back as she tried to regain her breath groaning softly. Tony watched her lying underneath him with her

perfect skin glowing beautifully as he thrust into her one last time as he finally exploded inside her. He collapsed on top of her, nestling his head

against her shoulder. He let go of her wrists and ran his hands down his hands down her arms as he lifted his head up slightly so that he could look

down at her, she was staring back up at him, her eyes wide and questioning as they both panted. He leant down to rest his forehead against hers as

he buried his fingers in her hair, massaging her head gently. They lay still for a few moments until Ziva broke the silence,

"Well are you going to kiss me?" she asked quietly, he laughed and finally closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers, slipping

his tongue inside her mouth. She sighed and returned his kiss, slipping her arms down to his face, gripping his cheeks tightly and pulling him even

closer while running her feet down the backs of his legs. He moved his mouth from her lips to her chin, sucking it gently before kissing along her

jaw line while she sighed softly. When he reached her ear he whispered, "You know how I said this was a for one night only offer?"

"Mmmhh," she mumbled softly, tensing slightly while she worried he was going to say that this had only been a meaningless one night stand.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could make it a regular event? Back by popular demand huh?" he nuzzled her ear gently while she chuckled

slightly and tugged his hair gently and kissed his shoulder.

"I am sure that could be arranged," she whispered back and let her head fall back against the pillow, "The opening night certainly gets rave

reviews." she added. He laughed and rolled onto his side, pulling her into his arms.


End file.
